Forever
by YaoiInducedComa
Summary: Harry and Draco are happily in love...until Harry decides to ask Draco questions that could break his heart...Harry/Draco ONESHOT but I could be persuaded to add a second chapter Read and Review!


~~ LOVE STORY~~ A girl asked a guy if he thought she was pretty and he said no. She asked him if he would want to be with her forever and he said no. She then asked him if she were to leave would he cry, and once again he replied with a no. She had heard enough. As she walked away, tears streaming down her face t...............he boy grabbed her... See More arm and said.... You're not pretty you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever. I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die... ~~THE END~~

A/N: I got this story idea from a chain mail I saw on facebook lol I thought it was the sweetest thing ever even though I think chain mail is stupid and doesn't work and this is all fluff but now lemon but please read it anyway! Its a oneshot but I may be persuaded to write a lemon ;)

**Forever**

Draco watched Harry sleep. If anyone had said to him four years ago that he would be happily living and in love with Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, he would have personally found the best mind healer in the world and paid for them to be treated.

But he was happy and in love and nothing could change that.

He watched quietly as emerald eyes appeared and blinked up at him before he was given a beautiful smile. "Morning Dray."

He smiled back and pulled Harry into a kiss. "Morning love."

Neither had anything to do for the day since it was Saturday so they decided to just stay in bed and be together. After several hours of laying about Harry put down his book and rolled over so his head was laying on Draco's chest listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"Dray?" Harry played with the hem of Draco's shirt nervously. He was about to ask some questions that would make his heart grow or break it into a thousand pieces.

"Hm?" Draco put his book down and looked at Harry who refused to meet his eye.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" Harry bit his lip as he waited for a response.

Draco wondered what had brought this on. But he answered honestly none the less. "No."

Harry felt his heart break. Maybe he had been delusional when he thought Draco loved him. Or maybe he was just being played with. He held in his tears and asked his next question.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

Again Draco wondered what was making Harry ask these questions. But again he wanted to to honest.

"No."

It was harder for Harry to hold on to his tears as pain flooded his chest when he felt his heart shatter. He didn't know what to do now that he knew Draco didn't want him. The world around his began to crumble and fall apart. Tears began to fall down his face as he asked his last question.

"If I were to leave right now and never come back, would you cry?"

"No."

A sob escaped Harry. He wanted nothing more then to curl up and die. But he settled for getting off the bed and walking away as tears coursed down his face. He didn't make it to the door before he felt arms wrap around him. He struggled to get away but the arms only gripped him tighter.

"Harry, my love, I don't think yo understand."

"No, I get it Malfoy. You don't want me. You were just messing with my head and I should've known."

Draco pulled a struggling Harry back to the bed before sitting down and pulling him into his lap.

"You're wrong. No, I don't think you're handsome because that isn't enough. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life and I love you."

Harry stopped struggling to listen. He wasn't sure if he believed Draco after all the things he said and was about to say so when Draco continued.

"No, I don't want to be with with you forever. I absolutely without a doubt _need_ to be with you forever. No exceptions because I love you."

Tears still fell from emerald eyes and Draco reached up to gently wipe them away. He kissed Harry's cheek before saying.

"And lastly, No, I wouldn't cry if you walked away. My heart would shatter beyond repair and I would never be able to survive without you. I would die because you are my life and I love you with everything I am."

Draco turned Harry's head and kissed him softly not using tongue. He pulled away slowly. "Harry, I'm sorry that I hurt you but the words you used weren't true they were far to inadequate for what I think about you and how I feel. I had to say no."

Harry hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Its ok now. But maybe next time I ask you something like I just did it would be better if you had elaborated your answer. Then maybe we could avoid misunderstandings."

Draco turned and looked Harry in the eyes with a slight smile. "I'll keep that in mind. Tonight I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to cook you dinner. You stay up here and I will call you when its ready.

-HD-

Draco spent the next couple hours making steak, mashed potatoes, a delicious salad and Harry's favorite desert treacle tart. He had even picked out the perfect wine to go with their dinner.

The table looked spectacular with a white linen tablecloth and candles lit to give the evening a more romantic feel. Harry deserved it after the pain Draco had caused him.

Draco put the finishing touches. He carefully pulled a small box out of his pocket just to be sure it was really there. He took a deep, calming breath before calling Harry to come down for dinner.

When Harry arrived Draco pulled out his chair like a gentleman before sitting across from him quietly waiting for him to take the first bite.

"Draco, this is delicious!" Harry looked up into loving mercury eyes and grinned.

"Thanks." Draco smiled back.

The talked about everything as they ate and before long they had finished desert. When Harry went to get up Draco stopped him and he lowered himself back into the chair watching Draco closely.

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out the box making sure Harry didn't see it.

"Harry, we've been together for about three years." Draco got up and walked over to him, took a deep breath and knelt down. "I've already told you that I would never survive without you and that I love you with everything that I am."

Harry's hand flew up to cover his mouth. He eyes began to well up with tears as soon as Draco knelt down on one knee. He couldn't believe his dreams were coming true.

"To prove that I meant every last word, I have this for you." Draco open the box to reveal a white gold ring with several diamonds and emeralds. He gently pulled it from the box and lifted Harry's left hand and looked up into his eyes. "Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Harry smiled brilliantly and it seemed to light up Draco's whole world. "I would love to, Draco. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Draco grinned and slid the ring on to Harry's finger. Standing up, he pulled Harry into a heated kiss. They broke apart and held each other closer not wanting to let go.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you Draco."

Harry smirked and pulled Draco up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shoved Draco onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Now, I want you to show me just how much you love me."


End file.
